littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst
Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, also known in Japan as |Criminal Case Nekusuto Chaputā: Kurashi Shitenshi no Ajenda|lit.: Agenda of the Living Angels of Death}}, is a detective-themed interactive drama psychological horror-thriller puzzle video game starring scream queen Jordan Ladd and professional wrestler Paul "Triple H" Levesque for Microsoft Windows, Facebook, iOS, Android, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and Xbox One, developed by French indie studio Pretty Simple and LittleLulu Falcon Emblem under the name Dark Dungeon and BrainPower. This is the spin-off of original Facebook game Criminal Case and the sequel to the first game: Panic Patrol. Setting in State of Democratic Union after full year of the Deathstalker's demise and the fall of the Night Spirit. The silent protagonist pursuing a career with the Azure Peaks Police Department to protect the world once again from an extremist organization group, while the SDU army system has been infected by the malevolent scareware program called (NightTerror) that terrifying the army's life. Gameplay Just like the first game, Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst is a detective-themed interactive drama psychological horror-thriller puzzle game in which the player acts as a detective to solve murders, like Criminal Case game, locating relevant clues at the crime scenes by pointing and clicking items in the scene. Higher scores can be earned by finding items as fast as possible. The scores obtained will fill the bar on each scene. Filling the bar will award the player Stars, an in-game currency for cases that can later be used to perform tasks such as examining evidence and interrogating suspects. During this process, player will also have to come across necessary autopsies and analyses that may take a few real-time hours to complete. During the course of the case, player may find killer profiles, and critical hints that will be used to capture the suspect. During investigating, the live-action FMV sequence is shown when the player and the partners being attacked or terrified by the crazy axe-wielded killer or the masked man with knife. And they must have escape the killer by pressing the sequence button below in order to getting away from them. If the player failed to escape, the killer will kills them and the game is over. But if the player successfully escape the killer's hands, the videos will available in gallery screen. In the last stage of every case, the player must reason who the killer is from one of the suspects, using the killer profiles obtained during the course of the game. By successfully identifying the suspect, the player can eventually proceed to the additional stages. Successfully clearing the additional stages will let the player proceed to the next case. Plot Set in State of Democratic Union (a fictionalized version of the United States), the silent protagonist (an anonymous rookie cop whose name actually corresponds to the player's entered name and gender) is now leaving the Liberty Secret Investigation Agency, bid farewell to the friends and continues pursuing a career with the Azure Peaks Police Department; a law enforcement police department in the fictional city of Azure Peaks (based on Washington). Partnered alongside a widowed former scream queen actress and director turned Police Detective Mandy Bowes and her boyfriend, Senior Detective Jason Leavitt, the protagonist soon proves an auspicious talent, defying obstacles like ruthless murderers, serial killers, and notorious organizations, even catching the mayor's attention in the process. In this horror-thriller: Agenda of Angst, the mysterious extremist group called Angel of Death (A.O.D.) is begin to wrecked havoc against Azure Peaks Police Department, seeking to conquer the world. Furthermore, it revolves around "El Terror", a psychopathic hacker and serial killer who create a malevolent scareware program called "NightTerror" that cause the SDU's military system to infected and kill anyone who see it or removing the virus. Year ago prior to the game starting, it is just happened after the 20-years-old young woman named Jessica Cassidy (Lorenza Izo) is violently murdered, and El Terror frame her boyfriend Harry Jamieson (Eli Roth) into getting arrested, assumed that he violently killed his girlfriend. After he facing a life sentence in jail without chance of parole, Harry committed suicide so everyone could forgive about his guilt forever. Still no clues or no motives of murder via NightTerror, the player joins Azure Peak Police Department to help them solves the murder cases and to stop the Angel of Death movements before El Terror hacking the APPD's electronic devices. Characters See also: List of Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst characters Regions and Locations See also: List of Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst locations Cases See also: List of Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst cases Trailers Teaser Trailer *(LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc., Pretty Simple, Dark Dungeon and BrainPower's logos shows up, then faded to black.) *Voice: The terror...is back.... *(The suspenseful horror movie music played as a female private detective investigating the murder scene.) *Voice: The Mega Horror Game will drives you into madness.... *Chief Seymore: Looks like there's a woman's body was found in the bathroom. *(The detective heard a noise will investigating the bathroom.) *Voice: But...the crime scene goes horribly wrong.... *(The shadow person approaching behind the detective with an ax.) *Voice: It's not crime scene...It's haunted house... *(The detective get up to see the shadow in the mirror) *Voice: No one does scream like Blumhouse's Horror!! *(The detective screams in horror as the camera zooms into the screaming mouth.) *Voice: Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst. *(The Coming Soon message is shows up.) Official Trailer *(LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc., Pretty Simple, Dark Dungeon and BrainPower's logos shows up, then faded to black.) *(A terrified woman was threatened to death by the man's voice.) *Mysterious voice: I dare you to go home or I'll end your life so soon! *Jessica: No!! Please, don't!! I hate mommy and daddy!! *Voice: The terror...is back.... *(The masked man violently stabbed Jessica to death while the scareware shows up on her laptop.) *Jessica (screaming): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Voice: Are you ready for round two? *Chief Seymore: Looks like there's a woman's body was found in the bathroom. *(Detective Mandy Bowes goes investigating the murder scene in the bathroom.) *Jason: What? A death threat?! How this is happen, President Dawson? *President Dawson: It's a leader of the Angel of Death. They want me death and takes over the world. *(The museum is on fire and the people run away screaming in horror.) *Voice: the hidden agenda has finally came true... *(Mandy pick up something in the bath tube.) *Mandy: I don't remember anything. Since my husband and my kids were dying in the plane crash. (sobbing) And...I don't know if I keeping work for justice?! *(The scene is showing the player searching for objects, items, customize the avatar and more...) *Voice: But...the crime scene goes horribly wrong.... *Jason: Darn it! Looks like were trapped! The killer is going to kill us! *(While searching for evidence, the noise is heard.) *Voice: Don't let the monster takes your own life! *(Mandy screams for help and the player wrestling with a madman.) *Mandy: Oh my god! Please stay back!! Get away from me!! Help!! *(Jason is being beaten up by another killer and the player knock him out.) *Jason: Crap! Let's get the hell out of here!! *Voice: It's not crime scene...It's haunted house... *(The cult member shows up holding the gagged and bounded victim a hostage.) *Red Cape: Chief, whatever you are? Surrender and give me the sum of 1.000.000 dollar! But if anyone scream, I'll cut her tongue out!! *(Many of victims dead bodies were showed, followed by murder weapons and suspects screen.) *Mandy: Dammit! Now we gonna die here! *Jason: Son of a...!! That's no good! We need to get out of here, NOW!! *(The ax-wielded masked man approaching behind either Mandy or Jason.) *Voice: And watch out for where you investigating this crime scene! *(The jump-scare is shown up in front of player, Mandy screams and Jason freaks out.) *Mandy: HELP MEEEE!!! *Jason: GET AWAY FROM US!!! *Bryon: Oh great! The NightTerror scares us to half death! Looks like Jessica's killer is on loss! *Chief Seymore: And the cult following were after the President Dawson! *(The player is shown wrestling with the killer dressed in red hood, a gillman-like killer, a claw-wielded man, or a devil-masked madman.) *Voice: It is not just the game you played.... *(Mandy and Jason turns around, speechless.) *Voice: It looks like you watching an old classic horror movies... *(The masked man, who preparing to attack him/her, revealing to be El Terror.) *Voice: From Nightmare on Elm Street to Creature from Black Lagoon, and also Get Out, as well as Halloween! *Voice: No one does scream like Blumhouse's Horror!! *(A frightful Mandy is about to scream, Jason point a gun, the police team comes face to face with Angel of Death cult group.) *Voice: Voice: Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst. September 6th, 2018. Stay tune. *(The screen cuts to black shortly. Then, El Terror shows up, holding the bloody knife. Following by NightTerror's eerie, ear-piercing shriek and at last, but not at all, Mandy screams at sigh of horror as the camera zooms into the screaming mouth.) *(The Coming Soon message is shows up.) Trivia *Age rating: 13+ for Frequent Fantasy/Horror Violence, Mild Mature and/or Suggestive Themes, Mild Realistic Violence, Infrequent Alcohol, Tobacco, or Drug Use or References, Mild Profanity, and/or Mild Disturbing Horror/Scary Images. *This game is a sequel to the first game Criminal Case: Panic Patrol. *Unlike Criminal Case game, it is featured a interactive live-action drama cutscene combined with visual novel-style. **The game was filmed in various locations of USA, and it took one year to finished. *The storyline of this game is based on/inspired by Pretty Simple's popular game: Criminal Case. *This game will have inspired by 70s, 80s and 90s horror movies, as well as Blumhouse Productions and Scream Bloody Murder Productions' horror and thriller films. Disclaimer All pictures were taken from Pretty Simple's Criminal Case. Absolutely I do NOT own video games, they're belongs to rightful owners! Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:BrainPower games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Horror games Category:Psychological thriller games Category:Puzzle games Category:PC games Category:Android games Category:Facebook games Category:IOS games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games featuring female protagonist